You Can Call Me Popular
by JustWhelmed
Summary: Never underestimate a nerd. After all, their best friend may be the Boy Wonder himself.


"Hey, West!"

Wally groaned. The last thing that he wanted was to face the 'populars' of Central High just after the bell rang. That day was not the day. Rob had promised that they could hang out, and it had taken weeks for Batman to accept - Wally refused to be late for an appointment like that. He opted to just ignore the boy.

"Hey, West, I'm talking to you," the boy persisted. Daniel Walker. Great. Wally closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pausing in his spinning of his locker combination. He turned around to meet Daniel's wide smile. Wally wasn't smiling back.

"Hi," he greeted curtly.

"S'up, m'man?" Daniel responded, leaning casually against the lockers. Wally yanked open his and dragged his backpack out, stuffing his binder and textbook inside.

"I'm not your man," the redhead mumbled quietly, but Daniel frowned, not having heard him.

"What?" he asked. Wally just shook his head, unwilling to repeat it. He just wanted to leave. Pretending to be a nervous, weak science nerd was doing no good to his ego _or _dignity. The undercover speedster spun around abruptly in order to leave, but Daniel planted a palm on his chest.

Wally daringly shoved past him and raced for the school doors. He burst through them and was fast-walking down the sidewalk when Daniel easily caught up. Great. The Fastest Boy Alive couldn't even outrun a lazy jock. "Hold up," Daniel called, shoving a hand on the speedster's shoulder. Wally plastered on a fake look of uneasiness and stuttered to a stop.

"Y-yeah?" Wally stammered, internally cursing himself.

"Give me your Ethics paper," Daniel demanded.

Yeah, right. Wally breathed shakily. "Then I-I would have nothing to turn in," he responded awkwardly.

"But I would," Daniel insisted. His eyes were wide and pleading, but Wally saw through the surface expression. "Come on, you know you can write another one easier than I can. How about you help a guy out?"

How about no? Wally helped people as a _hobby. _He should have been able to keep his Ethics paper.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?"

Wally would recognise that voice _anywhere. _But all he could do was freeze up and stare in shock at Daniel's face. A face that frowned and turned around so that Wally saw the strands of his mousey brown hair, and then shifted to allow Wally the view over his shoulder, where a familiar figure stood. A familiar figure, decked out in full uniform of red, black, and yellow. "What are you?" Daniel scowled. "A bad cosplayer?"

"The real deal," Robin replied with a smirk and the tilt of his hips. Wally's eyebrows almost rose at the boy's sassy appearance - he wasn't too used to seeing that. Then again, the team was almost always on covert missions. To Wally's surprise, the Boy Wonder's head tilted to look directly at him. "So, Wally, is this guy bothering you or not?"

And Wally's jaw promptly dropped.

So did Daniel's. Maybe the brown haired kid finally noticed that there was a grappling hook and batarang in the acrobat's hands. There weren't many props that could match up to the familiar gleam of metal, after all.

"W-wait," Daniel stammered quickly. "You know Wally?" The jock's head whipped back to stare from Wally to Robin and then back to Wally. "Wally knows you? Like, Boy Wonder of Gotham 'you'?"

"The one and only," Robin responded smoothly.

"Wh-aaat are you doing in Go-I mean Central?" the boy continued choppily.

"Visiting my friend," said Robin, nodding his head at the redheaded undercover speedster.

Or, what was _supposed _to be an undercover speedster. "I rescued the kid from drowning in the Gotham river once. Fun times. You mind leaving him alone?" the acrobat continued.

Wally reckoned that his face looked like he'd seen a zombie eat out Batman's brains. Maybe a bit more shocked and less disturbed, though. Daniel, unable to retort and probably confused out of his very mind, only stumbled backwards. He tripped lightly over his own feet before picking up the pace and scrambling back into the school building.

The bus, idling beside the front doors and waiting for the last of the students to load, stared accusingly at them. So did the bus driver. And the people _on _the bus. Wally felt his face tint to match his hair as Robin walked forward, twirling an eskrima stick that he had put in his hand after tucking away the batarang.

"So, _Wally," _Robin started. "How do you feel about suddenly being the most popular kid in school?"

Wally felt mortified, honestly.

And kind of good.

Actually, really good. He grinned.

"Mixed feelings," the speedster replied. He could spot from the corner of his eye some students loitering outside of the bus door's with their phones out.

Robin cartwheeled up to him, landing in a flip. Wally wanted to roll his eyes at the show-off of acrobats, but just barely restrained himself, not wishing to let out any clues as to who he was while being possibly caught on video. He only lifted his chin and rose his eyebrows, hoping that Robin would get the message. He did. And shrugged.

"Bats-y didn't speak _against _it," the Boy Wonder declared. Then, without another word, he grabbed his friend by the upper arm and dragged him across the school lawn to the back of the building, where the two best friends promptly disappeared.

The next day at school? _That _was _insane._

"You know _Robin?"_

"Hey, Wally! I like your hair today. Haircut?"

"Can I hang out with you sometime?"

"So, you going to Gotham any time soon? I heard that there's a cool arcade that just opened up. Want to hit it later?"

"How did you meet Robin?"

"I heard that you nearly drowned and Robin saved you. Tell me all the details!"

Wait until Arty heard about it - _Wally West_, officially a _celebrity._

The best part? Well, that was when Robin just _walked _through the front doors of Central High during Wally's lunch period and practically _strut _up to the redhead while he was eating lunch. Wally had just gotten done telling all the girls gathered around him that Robin's favourite icecream was Cookies 'n Cream when the Boy Wonder himself tapped on his best friend's shoulder.

Wally turned, sandwich half in his mouth, and grinned.

The girls (and the scattered, very squished, rather uncomfortable boys) gasped, squealed, or a mixture of the two. Immediately, their voices rushed forward, all attempting to overlap the other in order to reach Robin's ears first. Wally felt victory at seeing the tip of his teammate's ears flush red.

"What does the batarang look like?" the girl closest to Wally asked. She seemed the least crazed but nonetheless enthusiastic, and Robin decided to casually untuck the weapon from one of his pouches. He held it out for her to see, but not close enough for her to easily grab. She stared at it in awe.

Robin turned to Wally and hand out a hand. "So, a new arcade just opened up in Gotham. Your grades good enough to ditch school?"

"Is it a good arcade?"

"Would I go to it otherwise?"

"Point made. Actually, I just heard about it today. I'm all for an adventure."

"Then we better move out."

Wally agreed with that notion as all of the lunch room's eyes had turned to the pair. Before the lunch ladies could intervene, Wally and Robin slipped through the back doors in the kitchen and were never seen again.

At least, until the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Reviews? Did you enjoy my very short little drabble? I hope so, because I sure did in writing it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
